


Untitled

by harmony_pond



Category: Devil's Line (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_pond/pseuds/harmony_pond
Summary: Yuuki had a rough day and you were able to help him before he transformed fully.
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Herzchen is German for "heart"

It had been a rough year. Money always seemed to be tight and the fridge always seemed to be almost empty. Even with all the hard times, when Yuuki got home you were always able to give a smile to him. He seemed especially tired this day. You paused in your preparations to turn to him and place a warm kiss on his cheek. His eyes had just a tinge of red in them. You set your knife down from chopping the tomates for your salad and wrapped your arms around him. Leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, your tongue brushed across the fangs that were evident in his mouth.  _ It really had been a rough day if he’s controlling his transformation this loosely.  _ If you weren’t careful you’d nick your tongue before you were ready to let him loose on you. With practiced care you continued to caress his tongue with yours, the moan of hunger between the two of you vibrated through your chests. 

Your hands moved to his waistband and pulled him in closer. His hands gathered into the hair at the nape of your neck and pulled you tighter. Your eyes closed as you were ready to head to the bedroom already.  _ No, no, you reminded yourself. You have to eat first.  _ With a rough shake of your head. “No Yu, shower first, let me eat and then, then I will help you.” The growl that escaped his lips sent your heart on a stuttering pace. His voice dipped an octave “Herzchen, my heart, I hear yours beating against your ribs. I can smell your desire.” He took a step back and gathered himself. “You’re right herzchen, I’ll await you.” His hand rested on your cheek and slid down to your neck for a moment before he walked off to the bedroom shower. 

You took a deep steadying breath and grabbed onto the kitchen counter before you were able to hold the knife again. This was what you needed right now. You needed to be healthy for him, and for yourself. His love was evident in how he held himself back on his hardest days. His fight for his humanity was a never ending cycle and you just wanted to be there for every moment you had with him. Focusing back on your food, you were finally able to get through it, one minor nick on your thumb had him hitting the tile of the shower hard enough for it to reverberate through the apartment. Listening closely you were able to hear that the tile had not broken, this time. The fresh greens and vibrant tomatoes filled your mouth with the flavours of summer. Once you were done, and the dishes were washed you were able to join Yu in the bedroom. 

He stood there in the steaming bathroom. His showers were always more than you could handle. “Herzchen, I always want to be warm for you” was his constant retort for the water bill to be able to do that for you. Shaking your head slightly at your inner chuckles at him, until you caught sight of him standing there. The dark maroon towel wrapped low around his hips. It was a stark contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were more red than before. He was teetering on the edge of transforming. His eyes zeroed in on your thumb. You thought you had cleaned and bandaged it well, but his senses were keen. His swift movements always shocked you, even when you were prepared for it. 

He took your hand in his as his lips moved close to the bandage. His fingers swiftly undoing the bandage before he could inspect your injury. His lips, the softest thing on his lean body pressed into the base of your thumb. His eyes, so much more red in them, though after your time together you trusted him completely. Your eyes were locked together as his tongue swiped out and licked up the length of your thumb. You could see his muscles tensing as he fought to remain calm. Your free hand moved to bury itself in his hair as you started to give into the heat that he always generated in you. His free hand rested at your waist as he pulled you in closer to him. He was always so needy when he was like this. You were always aware of how protective of you he was and it made your heart soar knowing this. 

  
  
  


“Herzchen” he murmured against your skin, “herzchen, you have my heart. You say you don’t have one. You have mine. You are my heart.” He turned your wrist to his lips and pressed hard against the pulse there. “I can feel your pulse racing. I can smell you in the air. I need you, will you still have me after all this time?” His fangs grew just a little bit more before he pulled away. You swayed a little toward him before righting yourself. “Yu, the reason I don’t have a heart, is because it was waiting for you.” You quickly pulled your shirt over your head exposing your breasts with already pebbled nipples to his gaze. His eyes reddened further as he watched you intently. “Your trousers too herzchen, I need to see all of you.” A flush crept up your face, sometimes you were unwilling to admit it, but you loved when he got like this your desire was heightened. “Herzchen, I can smell your desire on you.” 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the pulse in your throat. The softness there belied the rough touch of his hands over your breasts. The flat of his palms rolled over your nipples eliciting a moan from deep within your throat. Your hands reached up and placed one over each of his. “Yu, come to bed with me.” as you guided him back. Your hands stayed on his as you walked backwards until you felt the blankets and bed at the back of your legs. Your hands drifted over his lean torso and rested on the towel there at his hips. One swift tug and he was laid bare before you. Your hand moved to his hip to pull his bare skin to yours. 

You laid back on the bed pulling him along with you. He stretched out between your legs as his fingers brushed into your folds. Your body always told the truth to him, your body needed him as he needed you. Your blood, your essence called to him. His mouth started kissing down your body, the goosebumps that rose behind his mouth left you shivering from desire. His fangs left small trails of welts down your luminous skin, over the curves of your body that made him ache. “Herzchen, your scent, your slick, your body is all I need in my life.” He stared up the length of your body as he started lapping at your pussy. His thumbs moving to spread you open to his mouth. Though his skin had been heated from the shower, his tongue was still cool to the touch of your heated flesh. His tongue licked up and around your clit as your hips moved to him. At first you fought to just enjoy his touch. He brought you so much pleasure, but for him, he would not let you stay still for long. His fangs brushed against your folds, a minor pain to enhance the pleasure that you were already feeling. 

His fingers pushed into you, curling upward pressing against that bundle of nerves that was guaranteed to push you over the edge. As you moved back and forth to him, looking for the friction that you desired, he slipped a third finger in you. The stretch and fullness brought forth deeper moans. One final look up to you, your face slack with pleasure, that was what he had waited to see. He reared his head and sank his teeth into your inner thigh as your orgasm began. Your body froze upward as his mouth pulled your essence into him. Your orgasm spread out over his fingers leaving him soaked. Before you could even come down from that high, he moved up the stretch of your body and guided his length into your body. Your body still clamping down as he stretched you further.

His lips met yours in a heated deep kiss. The metallic tang of your blood was still on his tongue. This taste was nothing new to you, but it was always surprising in its richness. His hips snapped forward to meet yours. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to be on top of him. Your hands moved forward to grab onto the headboard as you started to undulate on him. Your breasts bounce to him, his mouth latching onto a nipple until you were moaning in need. His hands moving to your hips to guide you. One hand holding until it was almost bruising. His eyes were the rich red colour, the small veins surrounding his eyes as he was on the edge of transformation. You slid one hand down between the two of you to brush against your clit. 

It was always a race to get him to orgasm before he transformed, and it was one that you loved the touch of fear from. Your hips were quickly losing their pattern as he kept thrusting upwards hitting as deep as he could. There, there, there, you could see the sparkles in your eyes starting. Your body shaking and shivering as your desire shattered around him. Your orgasm splashing down over him as he followed along just behind you. Your muscles contracting around him, milking his orgasm from his body as he howled out the pleasure. The windows shook with the power this time. You collapsed down on him, your sweat slick bodies slipping together as you both tried to catch your breath. “Yu,” you gasped out, “Yu, baby, don’t let it get this bad again?” He wrapped his arms around you as the red bled out of his eyes. “Herzchen, my heart, I can’t promise that, but I know that you will be here for me if it does.” 


End file.
